Pequeño error técnico
by RedDemon21
Summary: Hay muchos tipos de errores, algunos pueden provocar explosiones, otros grandes incendios, o simplemente te pueden dejar en ridiculo. Pero este error, este si que fue grave...


**PEQUEÑO ERROR TECNICO**

Buenas gente se que hace mucho que no paso por acá…pero convengamos en que la vida paso por arriba mío, me achato, me hizo pelota, me dejo en coma…pero no se libero de mi jaja. No, es broma la verdad es que la vida y el estudio me han tenido muy ocupada. Bueno espero les guste la historia...y que mis habilidades no se hayan oxidado jeje.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los hechos y personajes en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura casualidad. Ah! Por cierto los personajes pertenecen Kishimoto-san.

-bla- narración

_-bla- pensamientos_

**-bla-dialogo**

* * *

Se volvió a restregar los ojos una vez más, y dirigió de nueva cuenta sus jades orbes hacia la lista de pacientes de esta noche… ¿podía ser real lo que veía?, es decir cuando uno se transforma en profesional, y mucho más...en un medico, sabe que cosas como estas pueden pasar…pero… ¿tenía que ser él?

Suspiró. Cuantos eran los cargos que recaían sobre aquellos negros trazos sobre la hoja, "Uzumaki Naruto". Un vaido, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sentía nauseas, la verdad es que estaba mareada y se estaba hiperventilando. Todo el pasado volvía a removerse. Los momentos alegres, las horas de trasnoche al abrigo de aquel interminable intercambio de mensajes vía ave mensajera, los momentos que compartieron juntos, su primer beso, su primer novio, su primera vez, sus desprecios, sus no, su egoísmo, sus tomadas de pelo, sus extrañas salidas nocturnas, su falta de hombría…Todas aquellas horas sombrías en donde sabía que algo no andaba bien, "_pero aun así, porque lo amaba…"_

Terminó de colocarse la bata y el gorro tratando de controlar la respiración, se dirigió a la pileta y comenzó a lavarse las manos tal como siempre lo hacía, "_restriega de arriba hacia abajo, 13 veces, con mucho jabón, enjuagamos con bastante agua tibia"._

Sus ojos, nostálgicos, se alzaron enfocándose en ningún punto en particular.

"_AH! cierto además de jugar con sus sentimientos, y hacerle perder 3 maravillosos años de juventud, decidió que sus "amigos" y "aquella salida" el mismo día de su aniversario eran más importantes que el dichosos evento"._

Aquello había sido la gota que derramo el vaso tras tres años, no lo soportó…simplemente decidió que su salud mental y carrera eran más importantes, fue así que un ataque de ira decidió que lo mejor era no hablar por un tiempo y dejar que él se acercara…pero él jamás la contactó…

Durante noches esperanzó como una idiota que él le demostrara que estaba equivocada y que la amaba de verdad, que él buscara la manera de comunicase y arreglar las cosas. Cada mañana corría como condenada hacia el buzón a encontrar su carta…pero lo único que recibía eran misiones, facturas, cartas de su abuelita, reclames del puesto de ramen, cartas bomba de akatsuki, pero del susodicho….nada, solo noticias de que estaba feliz con su nueva "soltería", de gira con su "amiga" Hinata y sus otros "amigos"…

Jamás pudo probarlo pero tenía teorías con respecto al chico. La primera realmente nunca la amó de verdad, jugo con ella y solo la tenía como quien tiene un perro por ser bonito. La segunda, no iba con sus amigos como decía cuando salía…de hecho llegó a suponer que esa salidita a las aguas termales con sus amigos tal y como le dijo era una cortina para tapar la verdadera razón de sus actos…otra chica. "_¡Y como al muy cobarde no le dieron los huevos para decírmelo, me mintió de la manera más vil y cruel que existe!_ _De ese modo le sería más fácil deshacerse de mi…."_

Y bueno la tercera teoría es que solo "_era un idiota que no sabía mentir y que tampoco media consecuencias de sus muy estúpidos, consecutivos y diarios actos."_

Durante meses le dio vueltas a esto en su cabeza, pero finalmente decepcionada de que nada pasara, decidió que lo mejor era "_olvidarlo, volver a empezar, enterrar todo aquello y hacer como si nunca me hubieran tomado el pelo tantas veces…"_

Suspiró recordando aquello, mientras pasaba una mano, de manera desesperada, por su cuello tratando de hacer desaparecer aquel nudo en la garganta. Realmente le había costado, sobre todo porque durante mucho tiempo fue como si tuviera un puñal clavado en el pecho…todo el día, toda la noche…puñal que volvía sentir en este preciso instante…"_Mis padres tampoco me ayudaban porque de alguna manera siempre me recordaban su existencia y como estaba de feliz con Hinata y amigos el desgraciado, tampoco me ayudaba el hecho de que el muy gracioso se me cruzara en cada misión que hacía, en el puesto de ramen, en la calle de casa, en los baños públicos, en el mercado de la esquina, en la verdulería, en la propaganda de los pasacalles y tv, hasta en la puta sopa lo veía!"._ Un tic se hizo presente en la bien delineada ceja de la chica.

Hasta la coronilla estaba de Uzumaki Naruto. Llegó a desear que desapareciera del maldito universo…que la dejara en paz. "_Dolía, dolió mucho, dolía el corazón, dolía el orgullo"_. Pero poco a poco tras sesiones de meditación espiritual en el Himalaya con el Dalai Lama, sesiones de psicología, tres años en un psiquiátrico enchalecada en una muy blanca habitación, toneladas de medicación, 100 intentos de homicidio contra el "susodicho" y un borrado total de la memoria gracias a un sello hecho por Tsunade (que ya estaba harta de sacarla de la prisión y que volvieran a capturarla)….olvidó por completo la situación…literalmente….hasta hoy.

** , los preparativos para la cirugía ya están listos**- pegó un salto debido a la intromisión…"_cuando diablos llegó"._ Tomó aire profundo y fingiendo la sonrisa más cálida que pudo, se giró y le dijo en el tono más amable y meloso que encontró

**- Oh! , bien entonces en un segundo ya estoy con ustedes**- volvió a sonreír. Soltó el aire de los pulmones apenas el enfermero salió de la habitación, y llevo con desespero las manos a sus cabellos cinchando de ellos con expresión afligida.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué hoy?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡!¿Por qué?!"_

Poco a poco su expresión de desesperación torno a una mueca de burla, y luego simplemente estalló en una carcajada maniática que se fue apagando poco a poco.

El destino jugaba con ella, no el destino jugaba con el poco juicio al que trataba de aferrarse cada día. Suspiró, tomo aire, lo soltó, y en nada su expresión cambio a una mas serena y tranquila. Aflojo los hombros, y con paso decidido salió rumbo al quirófano. Abrió la puerta.

**-Dra. Haruno, aun no se le ha aplicado la anestesia al paciente**

**-¿Oh? ¿No?-**sonrió cálidamente como solo ella sabia hacerlo**- Descuida yo se la aplicaré.**

Tomo una mascarilla, aguja, jeringa, anestesia, y con paso pesado se dirigió hacia la mesa. Sonrió.

**-Bien Naruto-kun ahora te voy a aplicar la anestesia, probablemente te comience a dar sueño, ¿si?**

El susodicho asintió, no muy seguro. Por alguna razón "_los ojos de Sakura-chan rebosan en un brillo ¿malvado?...y que hay con eso de llamarme por mi nombre 'tebayo, es decir desde aquello ella lo llamaba por su apellido…Noooo, no puede ser después de todo Tsunade oba chan le borró la memoria, así que no hay peligro 'tebayo jejeje"._ Se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar en la posibilidad de aquello justo ahora…_porque," ósea que el sello se rompa justo ahora es imposible", _una falacia_…_pero aun así_…"sus ojos"…_

Sus músculos se tensaron con la sola idea de que algo así hubiera pasado, aunque no por mucho porque la anestesia comenzaba a hacer efecto

Sakura sonrió. Que oportuno tener ese pequeño error técnico del jutsu en un momento así. "_Je, esas cosas fallan cuando menos te lo esperas."_

Tomó un bisturí y su sonrisa se ensancho aun más detrás de la mascara, después de todo siempre esta la posibilidad de cambiar de nombre y huir del país…o quien sabe quizás Naruto-kun hasta le agradecería luego el que le haya cambiado el sexo….

FIN

N/A: Bueno espero no ofender a ningún fan del narusaku, tengan en cuenta que solo busco divertirme y divertir en el proceso jeje. Merezco algún review?


End file.
